Once Upon a Time Ficlets
by evilregality
Summary: These are ficlets I have written for tumblr, but also wanted to share them on here. There is Swan Queen, Regina raising Henry, and Regina and little Neal. I also like to right about Snow and Regina's relationship. If you have any prompts feel free to leave them in the reviews. (I DO NOT OWN OUAT OR THESE CHARACTERS)
1. In Good Hands

_Summary: Regina takes care of a sick little Neal and his very sick mother._

* * *

Regina opened the door to the Charming's apartment and took in the sight before her.

Little Neal was laying on the floor screaming and crying, tears running down his little cheeks. Snow was sitting at the table with her head in her hands, not moving. When Emma had told Regina that Neal was sick, and Snow may need her help, she wasn't lying. David and Emma had taken Henry to the lake for the weekend, leaving Snow with a very sick toddler.

Regina quietly closed the door, took her heels off, and walked over to the screaming toddler. She bent down to pick him up and he immediately stopped crying. Regina brought her finger to her lips in a shushing movement, and the toddler nodded. The brunette could feel the heat radiating from the child in her arms. She walked over to his high chair and set him down.

"How about a popsicle? will that make you feel better?" Regina whispered, and the boy nodded wiping the tears off his face. Regina walked over to the kitchen, grabbed the frozen treat out of the freezer and set it on a plate. She quietly set it in front of him, soliciting a small tired smile from Neal. She placed a kiss on the top of his head and moved toward his mother.

"Snow." Regina said placing her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. Heat was coming off of her body just as bad as Neal's. Regina bent over at the waist and lifted Snow's face by her chin, and placed the back of her hand her forehead. She quickly retracted her hand, and looked into Snow's tired eyes.

"You are burning up. Let's get you into bed." Regina said standing up.

"I can't I have to take care of Neal, he's sick." Snow mumbled allowing Regina to help her up. When she was standing she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Whoa," Regina said steadying the younger woman, by placing an arm around her waist. "The only thing you are doing is going to bed. I will take care of Neal."

Snow nodded and Regina walked her over to the bed, pulled the covers back, and helped her into bed. The older woman covered Snow and turned just in time to see Neal spill the melted popsicle all over his chest.

"Wegina, I sticky," Neal whined almost crying again, but Regina grabbed the plate from the toddler.

Regina peeled the toddler's shirt off and took him out of his high chair.

"I think you need a cool bath. That will make you feel better, ok?" She whispered as he rested his head on her shoulder.

After Neal was bathed, changed, and fast asleep in his bed. Regina decided to check on his mother.

She grabbed to flu medicine from the cabinet, pored the correct dosage, and perched herself on the side of the bed.

"Snow wake up, you need to take some medicine." Regina said lifting the sick woman to a sitting position.

Snow pried her eyes open and stared and the woman before her. Regina was holding the small medicine cup out for her to take, but Snow cringed shaking her head. She tried to lie back down, but the older woman was not having any of that, and all but yanked her back up.

"Snow Eva White, I swear to god, you are not a child. Whether you choose to take the medicine or not is not my responsibility, but I will not feel sorry for you if you refuse." Regina's voice was stern.

Snow had never heard Regina use her full name. She didn't even realize the woman knew it. The young woman's eyes were wide, as she took the cup from Regina, and drank the medicine. Snow cringed and shook her head, grabbing the glass of water that was offered to her.

"See that wasn't bad, better that the shit they had in the Enchanted Forest." Regina said, causing snow to giggle slightly. Regina helped Snow back down to a lying position and pulled the blanket over her. Without thinking, and almost out of habit, Regina placed a soft kiss on Snow's head. Suddenly Regina froze and looked down meeting the eyes staring at her.

"I won't say anything if you don't." Snow said nuzzling her head into her pillow, just like Emma did every night.

"That sounds great." Regina said patting the younger woman's shoulder. "However, your history for keeping secrets prevents me to believe that."

Snow giggled again and soon fell asleep knowing she and her son were in good hands.

* * *

 ** _AN: Thanks so much for reading. I apologize for any mistakes. Let me know what you think. :)_**


	2. Endured Every Tantrum

_Title pretty much describes it!_

* * *

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in frustration as her son continued to wail.

It was bed time and Henry had missed his nap, causing him to be severely over tired. He finally broke after his mother told him she would only read one book to him before bed.

Henry lay on his back clutching the small book he had picked out. His tear stained cheeks were bright red and his pajamas had began to soak at the collar. Occasionally he would kick one of his small legs and hit the bookcase, causing it to shake slightly.

Usually Regina would have none of this, and would cart him off into his bed. However she herself had had a very long day, and began to look forward to the minuscule amount of silence she was allowed before bed.

"Henry Daniel Mills if you do not get up and stop this foolish behavior there will be no books at all." She said in a stern yet soft voice as she squatted to look the boy in the eyes. Causing his eyes to snap open and meet his mothers glare.

Henry's crying began to slow down and his eyes never left the brown eyes above him. He sniffled a few times and Regina wiped the tears off his face.

"Now what's it gonna be?" She said pulling him into her lap on the floor of the toddlers room. "Are we going to behave or go straight to bed?"

Henry cuddled into his mother arms and raised the small book in front of her face. He was still shaking from the amount of crying he had done, but complied with his mother.

"All right then." The brunette said standing up with the child still in her arms.

She made her way over to Henry's bed and laid him down gently. As she walked around the bed to lay next to him she heard soft snoring coming from the boy.

Regina smiled as she watched him drift deeper into his slumber.

Placing a kiss on his head she whispered, "Good night my little prince."

* * *

 _ **AN: Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Ice Cream

_Regina and Little Neal Moments_

* * *

Little feet ran up to meet the heels that where clicking on the sidewalk. As soon as the toddler met the woman's strides he clasped his hand around a pinky.

"Wegina slow down." He whined

The brunette came to a complete stop and stared down.

Little Neal was staring up at her, thumb in mouth, as if she was the best person on earth.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Henry when he was your age," she said "if you keep sucking on that thumb it'll fall of."

"Uh-uh, momma says you say that to scawe me." Neal said shaking his head thumb still in mouth.

Regina scrunched her face up and said, "and it's obviously not working is it?"  
Neal scrunched his face up to match hers "no."

"You better not be teaching my little brother your evil ways." Emma said walking up to the two, looping her arm into Regina's, and placing her chin and the other woman's shoulder.

"Emmmaaaa, this is my Wegina." Neal whined pulling the thin out of his mouth to pull the woman closer to him.

Emma's hands shot up above her head, "Sorry, I forgot. Although if you spend too much time with her she may start throwing for balls at you." Emma said bending over at the waist to meet his eyes.

"Act-u-ally," Neal said struggling on the word, "Wegina said she would teach me to throw them at you and momma, wight?" He said looking up and Regina.  
Regina, in one swift movement, pulled the toddler into her arms.

"Maybe we should conquer that bowl of ice cream first." She said.

"Momma said no ice cweam." He said looking down pouting.

"Can you keep a secret?" Regina said moving her head to meet his eyes, which lit up as he nodded furiously."  
With that the two poofed away leaving Emma in a trail of purple smoke.

Regina carried an overtired Neal up the stairs to his parents. His little head resting against her shoulder, thumb in mouth. Reminded her of when Henry was little and she would carry him to his room.

Regina opened the door and Snow took the boy from the other women's arms.

"Hi momma." The boy said sleepily.

"Hi there, did you have fun with Regina?" Snow asked.

"Uh huh we had ice cream," as soon as he said it his eyes shot to Regina's face.

"What did I expect he is your kid." She said before kissing him gently on the forehead and walking out the door.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Applesauce

_**AN: My grandma and I made applesauce this weekend and I practically wrote this I my head while we were. Thanks for reading. I apologize for any mistakes.**_

Emma walked into the house and flung her keys in the foyer table. The smell of apples hit her nose and she smiled. She made her way to the kitchen to find three baskets filled to the brim with apples.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Emma said grabbing and apple.

"Hey Ma, don't eat them we needevery last one." Henry said popping out if no where and snatching the apple from his mother.

Regina chuckled and place to large bowls in the center if the island. "Yes dear please do not eat the apples."

"Well, then what the hell are they for?" Emma said sitting down with a huff.

"Applesauce!" Henry exclaimed grabbing the paring knife that was offered.

"Wait wait wait, you giving him a knife?" Emma asked.

"He's 15. Besides he's been helping me since as long as I can remember." Regina countered taking a knife for herself, grabbing an apple.

"Can I help?" Emma asked holding her hand out for a knife.

Regina rolled her eyes and placed the knife into the open palm. "You ARE apart of this family aren't you? This is a family activity."

"Cool," Emma said grabbing an apple, then looking at Regina with furrowed brows, "so how exactly does this work?"

"Take the apple," Regina said holding up and apple, "cut it in half," she continues and she slice the apple in half in her hand, "then fourths, and finally cut the core out." Regina finished her apple quicker then Emma could get her apple in fourths.

"Sounds easy enough." She said looking up to see her sons bowl had several sliced apples in it. She frowned and tried to quicken her pace.

About an hour later Regina had finished her basket of apples and was pulling two large soup pots out of the cabinet. Henry was on his last apple and stuck a piece in his mouth. Emma's basket still had a fourth if the apples in it and her hands were getting tired.

"Henry why don't you help Emma finish her basket." Henry nodded and walked over to his mom giving her a small piece of an apple. The blonde raised her eyebrow but popped it in her mouth quickly.

"So what do you do now?" Emma said when they had finished the last apple.

"Now these pots get filled with apples and water, and we let them cook down." Regina said pouring the apples into the pot.

"But you have to keep stirring it or the apples will burn on the bottom, and mom will get 'flustered'," he put air quotes up at the last world.

"Yes but it never happened again did Henry?" The young boy shook his head with a grin.

"So what we just sit around and wait for it to cook down, how does it become applesauce?" Emma asked tilting her head.

"When the apples cook down they get all mushy, that makes it applesauce, I don't know how it just does." Henry said shrugging.

"Yes and now we clean up the mess." Regina said motioning to the island covered in apple bits and cores.

Henry and Emma groaned but set to work.

A few hours later Emma stirred the applesauce as Regina walked in.

"Have a nice nap?" Emma asked as Regina placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Have you been in the kitchen this whole time stirring?" Regina asked wrapping her arms around the blondes waist.

"Well not consistently. But it's fun to watch, I never got to do stuff like this when I was a kid." Emma shrugged. "Thanks for this, I'm glad Henry has these memories to look back on." Emma leaned into Regina's embrace.

"He stopped liking it when he turned eight. I'm just glad he likes spending time with me again." Regina nuzzled her head into Emma's back.

Later that night Emma came barreling into her parent apartment.

"Mom, Dad, Regina and I made applesauce!" She exclaimed proudly. Snow stood in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Emma giving sex another name doesn't mean I want to hear about it." Snow said shaking her head cringing.

Emma slammed a jar down on the counter with a frown. Snow jumped and turned around.

"Oh you actually made applesauce." She said surprised.

David's chuckle came from behind, "Did you bring us more than one jar, and more importantly is it poisoned?"

"Yes you get a dozen jars, now Dad, I watched her extra careful." Emma said rolling her eyes.

"Uh I wasn't worried about Regina's cooking." David said earning him a punch to the shoulder.


	5. Sometimes You Need a Child

Regina stomped over to the door. She and Emma had been arguing for about an hour now. She was worn out, her eyes were red a swollen. Emma's held a cold look in them; the darkness in her brimming in them. Sure they found the sorcerers wand, but it wasn't able to relieve Emma of all of the darkness, considering the things she had done before hand. Regina couldn't even remember what had set the blonde off this time, but she had had enough.

"Where the hell are _you_ going?" Emma growled moving closer to her wife.

"I'm going to your parents." Regina said ripping her coat off the hanger in the closet.

"You're going to my parents? What, you're going to run and tattle on me? That's very grown up of you Regina. Although it seems like that's what you _would_ do." Emma gave a frustrated chuckle.

Regina moved into Emma's face. "No, I'm going to your parents, Henry is staying at Nicks, and you dear can figure this," She motioned to Emma "out all by yourself this time. Because dear, I'm sure as _hell_ not going to put up with it any longer. A night alone would be good for you, anyways." She turned on her heels and slammed out of the door. The faint sound of glass breaking behind her made her flinch.

Regina stood outside the Charming's door. She nocked quietly. Snow opened the door and gave a concerned look.

"Regina? What happened?" Snow moved aside letting Regina in.

"I'm not even sure. Emma was just looking for a fight, I got tired of it, and so I left." Regina squeaked trying to hold back a sob.

"Oh Regina, Come here let's sit done over here." Snow led Regina through the apartment to the couch. They sat in silence for a while before the older woman spoke.

"I'm not sure how much more of this I can take Snow. I love her so much, and the good days are great, but I don't know how any of _these_ nights I can take." Regina leaned back resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Wegina?" A little voice made Regina lift her head. Little Neal was standing in front of her smiling. She couldn't hold back a small grin at the small boy. He resembled Henry at that age. His footie pajamas were just a bit too big and his hair was wet from his recent bath. The boy padded his way to Regina and crawled into her lap.

"Why awe you sad?" He asked looking up into her eyes.

"Sometimes things don't always go the way you want." She said looking down at him.

"When I'm sad Mommy always rocks me in my chaiw, but you awe too big fow Mommy's lap." He said matter-of-factly looking at Snow.

Regina chuckled. "You are right, Little Prince. But that doesn't mean _you_ and I can't rock in the chair." She said looking into his green eyes.

"Ok!" He said moving quickly to the rocking chair in his room upstairs.

"You don't mind do you?" She asked looking at Snow, who was grinning.

"Regina, if there is one thing I know that would cheer you up. It would be spending time with a child." Snow answered standing helping her daughter-in-law up.

"Thank you." Regina whispered, making her way to the waiting boy upstairs.

Snow quietly opened the door to her son's room, and smiled at the sight before her. Regina was lying in the bed on top of the covers. Neal was curled up in a ball in her arms. Snow slowly walked over to the closet and pulled out a blanket, covering the sleeping woman.

Regina stirred, causing Snow to rub her shoulder. "Sh, Regina go back to sleep." Regina nodded and slipped back to sleep.

Snow made her way back downstairs and was met with her daughter sitting on the couch.

"How is she?" Emma whispered.

"You really did a number on her this time, Emma. I think its best if you stay away from her for a while." Snow said sternly sitting next to the blonde.

Emma hung her head, "I don't know what to do, Mom." Emma let out before laying her head on her mother's lap, and crying.

"You can't keep picking fights every chance you get." Snow answered running her hands through the blonde curls. "I love you, but you need to figure this one out with Regina. I think you should go home now, hun. Get some sleep, Regina will be back tomorrow morning." Emma sat up and looked into her mother's eyes, before nodding. In a swirl of silver smoke, Emma disappeared.

Snow let out a sigh, placing a hand on her forehead. Those two had a long road ahead of them, but Snow knew true love when she saw it.

 _((Thanks for reading! I apologize for any mistakes. Please let me know what you think. I love writing about Regina, Snow, and Little Neal.))_


	6. Teach the Child

"Momma come on, she's waiting for us. You know Regina hates it when you're late." Neal tugged on Snows arm to get her to walk faster.

"Yes, Neal I'm well aware of how much Regina hates people who are late." Snow returned picking the pace up.

Regina stood in the park tapping her foot impatiently.

"Regina honestly, you thought they would be on time? It's my mother." Emma said rubbing her wife's back.

"How does she expect him to learn anything if they don't show up." Before Regina could continue a puff of blue smoke appeared revealing a small boy.

"How was that Regina?" Neal said beaming up at the brunette

"Better than you sister that's for sure. Where is your mother?" Regina asked looking around.

"She was too slow, so I poofed." Neal smiled rocking impatiently on the balls of his feet.

"Neal!" A sharp voice shouted.

"Uh oh," Neal said before quickly hiding behind Emma.

"Nuh uh, kid you're on your own." Emma said stepping aside.

"Worst sister ever." Neal said pouting.

"That's debatable." Regina added, walking up to a livid Snow.

"Regina, tell him he is NOT allowed to use magic unless supervised by Emma or you. He could have ended up in the mines, or worse." Snow rambled angrily; then looked over at her son. "You know the rules, you broke them, and there will be no T.V. before bed tonight young man."

"Oh come on Mom." Neal whined.

"You mother is right, you broke the rules." Regina said turning around to meet the boys emerald eyes. "I think you should apologize for scaring her."

"I'm sorry for scaring you mom." Neal mumbled looking down.

"It's ok. I have some errands to run; I'll see you at home for supper at 6." Snow said looking at Regina to clarify. The older woman nodded and waved Snow away.

"So Little man, what do you say we practice making things float?" Emma asked.

"Can I make you disappear instead?" Neal asked with as mischievous grin, earning him a shove from his sister.

"Rude." The blonde said pouting.

Regina opened the door the Charming's loft allowing a Neal to run through.

"Daddy, guess what I did today?" He said climbing up on the bar stool, across the counter from his father.

"Besides, leaving your mother in a puff of smoke?" David said giving a stern look.

"Yeah, besides that." Neal said sadly.

"Well then what was it?" David asked resting his elbows on the counter allowing him to rest his chin on his knuckles.

"Regina, can I show him, please?" The boy asked turning around.

"Where is your mother?" Regina asked, but the question was shortly answered when Snow walked in to the room.

"I'm right here, let's see what you've got." She said standing next to her husband.

Neal smiled and crawled off of the stool. He ran over to the bookshelf and grabbed the biggest one, placing it in the middle of the room. He stood in front of the item, and closed his eyes.

"Eyes open Neal." Regina reminded, causing the boy to nod and open his eyes.

Neal made a scrunched face then lifted his hands. The book levitated off the ground and moved over to the counter by his parents. The book gently landed on the counter.

Neal beamed looking over to Regina who was grinning just as loudly.

"That was wonderful Neal." Regina said walking over to the boy wrapping him in a hug.

"Regina!" The boy whined.

"I'm sorry it's just wonderful watching people learn magic. You are very special to me, and I LOVE watching you grow stronger." The woman said bopping his nose, eliciting a giggle from the boy.

"I love you too Regina." Neal said allowing arms to wrap around him again.

 _((Thanks for reading! I apologize for any mistakes. Please let me know what you think. My headcanon is that Neal has magic too, and Regina gives him lessons, so he can control it.))_


	7. House Arrest

_Regina places Emma on house arrest._

* * *

"Regina, this really isn't necessary." Emma said shifting in her spot.

"Yes, Emma it is." Regina shot back.

"Ok, but is _this_ really needed?" Emma said motioning to the thick ankle bracelet Regina had magically placed on her.

"I told you to stay home. You didn't listen. So now you can't leave." Regina replied raising her eyebrows.

"So what if I leave you'll just get a message that I've left?" Emma said frustrated picking at the black intrusion.

"Something like that. Now stay in bed dear, if you know what good for you." Regina placed a kiss on the pouting blonde and gave her a smile. "See you tonight."

Emma let out a frustrated growl and threw her head back against the head board. Suddenly she felt her nose tingle, and without warning, she was thrown in a fit of sneezes. When she had recovered she blew her nose, and threw the tissue in the designated bin by the bed.

Emma had been sick for a few days before Regina finally had noticed. The brunette felt terrible. How does one not notice their wife is sick? The answer is Emma being a particularly great hider. When Regina had told her not to go to work, Emma had agreed but became restless and went to work.

The first day David found Emma asleep in the patrol car, parked outside the station. When he called Regina was furious but took the woman home. The second day Emma made it to lunch when she got a craving or a grilled cheese. Granny had called Regina asking her to please pick the sheriff up from the diner, because she had become too weak to leave a booth. The next day Emma tried to convince Regina she was better, but with no avail. Just shortly after her wife left for work, she had left the house and went to the sheriff's station. She made it there just fine, but as soon as she sat down her body went limp against the desk. Snow, who had come in to give David his forgotten lunch, had found Emma quietly snoring in her desk. When she went to wake her daughter, Emma jumped and pulled her unloaded gun out pointing it at the wall. That was the last straw for Regina.

This morning Regina out the magic cuff on Emma, as well as an ankle bracelet, so she would know when her wife even attempted to move toward the door.

Emma pulled at the cuff on her wrist, and used whatever energy she had to try and magic it away. No luck, all she got was a pounding headache. Suddenly tears filled her eyes as she laid back on to the pillows. She heard Regina open the front door, and she called after her.

When the brunette rushed into the room she found a sobbing blonde. Regina dropped her purse and went to the side of the bed quickly.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked concerned sitting down holding Emma's hand. Heat radiated through the blankets.

"I won't leave today I promise, please don't keep me locked up. I don't like it." Emma whined squeezing her wife's hand. "It reminds me of-of"

Suddenly she felt a release of pressure on her ankle, the cuff on her wrist was poofed off in a puff of purple. She heard shoes fall onto the floor, and Regina crawled over the blonde pulling her close. Emma continued to cry, until she was too tired to continue, Regina offering words of encouragement.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like being sick. I hate being useless." Emma croaked after a few moments.

"Hey" Regina said placing her hands on Emma's cheeks lifting her head so their eyes met. "You will never be useless, do you understand. Don't be sorry for being sick, it happens to everyone. Ok?" Regina swiped her thumbs under Emma's eyes wiping tears away.

Emma smiled softly. "Will you stay home today?"

"Well I'm already considerably late. So I might as well." Regina teased earning a small shove from the blonde.

Emma rolled onto her die facing away from her wife and scooting in closer. "Thank you Regina." She whispered.

"Your welcome dear. Just promise me the next time you get sick I won't have to put you on house arrest?" Regina whispered back.

"No promises." Emma felt a small pinch in her side. "I'm kidding, I'll behave next time."

Regina chucked, "I love you."

"I love you too." Pause "Warden."

* * *

 _ **AN: So on my fic Ducks in a Row I got a review from**_ nahbois68 _**saying something about Regina putting emma on house arrest. As much fun as that would be it doesn't relly fit in the story. However I got this oneshot in mind because of it. So I hope you guys life it! Thanks for reading.**_


	8. Second Chances

Neal Nolan sat outside of the mayoral office nervously kicking his legs back and forth. His hands were fidgeting in his lap as he whispered, exactly what he planned on saying when the woman finally let him in. Every now and then the receptionist would look up at the boy and let a small chuckle out, shake her head and continue her typing.

"Okay Neal I'm ready for you." A voice behind the door called. Neal's heart began to race and his palms began to sweat. He wasn't sure what would happen exactly, all he knew was that the woman whom he was about to speak to, had a tendency to loose her temper with his family. He's seen it with his sister, every once and a while his father, and especially his mother. He took a deep breath, wiped his hands on his uniform pants and opened the door.

Regina sat with her hands folded on the desk and watched his every move. Neal refused to look her in the eyes, as he took the walk across the office. He felt as if he was walking across town, not an office. Finally he reached the front of Regina's desk and looked into stern chocolate eyes.

"As I understand it, you intentionally set your mother's classroom on fire. Am I correct?" The boy nodded looking down. "After words you proceed to turn Alexandra Boyd's hair a dark green. Is that true as well?" Neal looked up at the woman before him, before ducking his head and nodding again. "What, may I ask, would make you do such a thing?"

Suddenly the boys eyes snapped up. "Roland Hood dared me too. He told me that my family was nothing but a bunch of goody twoshoes, and that Emma was the only exception, and she must be the disgrace of the Charming family. Only because she went to jail and became the Dark One. When I told him that my mom had done plenty of bad things; he said I was a liar. He said I couldn't do anything wrong because I was cursed with goodness. I was tired of them making fun of me Regina. Then he said that if I didn't do it that he would be right. So I lit my moms classroom on fire and to top it off I turned Alex's hair green. But I could fix it in time, and mom walked in. She didn't say anything just sent me here." His eyes were burning, and Regina could see tears brim in them.

"I see." Regina said pushing away from her desk and standing. "What are the rules we have talked about when it comes to magic Neal?"

Neal looked down. "Not to use it to harm anyone, only to help." He recited sighing.

"So tomorrow if Roland Hood told you to flood the woman's restroom, would you?" She asked walking around the desk.

"No, but you don't understand Regina-"

"What I understand id that you were being pressured into doing something and instead of just letting it be, you just gave in."

"Yes, but-"

"Neal you are a brilliant young man." She put her hands on either sides of his shoulders. "You understand that Roland has been through a lot in his life, right?"

The boy nodded looking at the woman in front of him.

"So why do you think he wants to constantly push your buttons?"

"Because he's jealous?" Neal asked.

"Maybe, but I also think it's because he needs to be able to control something in his life. You sister was the very same way, only she had a habit of leaving, not controlling others." Regina looked into the green eyes in front of her.

"But she's not like that anymore. She promised Henry, and you she wouldn't leave. You and her got married, and had a baby together. She's different, Roland isn't like that." HE huffed out pulling out of the brunetter grip.

"She's different now because someone gave her a chance. Roland just needs a chance. I know that sweet little boy is still in there, but he has lost his mother twice. His father left me and took off for several months leaving him alone. Don't you think he needs a friend?" Regina stood up and crossed her arms.

"He does have friends." Neal said defensively.

"I hardly think that the spawn of my sister and some scraggly group of other boys count." Regina said raising an eyebrow.

"But you love your niece, right? I don't understand why I have to be the good one when all he does is pick on me." The boy huffed and crossed his arms.

Regina growled. "Neal, listen to me. You are a the son of Snow White and her Prince Charming. Yes they most certainly aren't perfect. That doesn't mean you have to be either. However they have tried to do the right thing. So should you. You should be proud of who you are. Don't worry about what other people say."

Neal looked at Regina with a confused look. The woman had crossed her arms and she had on her annoyed face.

"Fine." He shot out. "I'll try."

"Good." Regina smiled placing a hand on his shoulder and bending down to his eyelevel. "Also in order to make up for this mess you've made, you will invite him to your birthday party."

Neal opened his mouth to protest.

"Ah ah. Its either that or you can work at the fire department everyday after school instead of going to riding lessons." When Neal looked like he was considering that option she added. "Cleaning the restrooms, and doing their laundry."

"Fine, I'll invite him. But I'm not going to be to surprised if he doesn't show up." He spat out, causing Regina to chuckle.

"I have one more question for you." Regina said with a mischievous grin.

Neal looked at the woman and tilted his head.

"What was the look on your mother's face? I really wish I could have seen it, I'm sure it was wonderful."

"I think it was the same look I had when he first started something of mine on fire."

The two turned quickly to see Snow standing in the doorway, with her hip cocked and arms crossed. "Please tell me you aren't encouraging this."

"Oh no mom, trust me, I'm not going to do anything like that again. Regina said I had to invite Roland Hood to my birthday party." Neal had hoped his mother would have intervened, instead she smiled and looked at her daughter in law.

"That is a wonderful idea, I'll make an invitation for him. His sister is invited, why not let him come."

"You invited Zelena's daughter too." Neal whined. stomping out of the room.

The two women laughed at the young boy before going back to their own business.

 _ **AN: I am pretty sure this was absolutely horrid to read. I'm sorry, I had a hard time getting it out, for some reason. Thanks for reading though! :D**_


	9. A Problem

_**AN: So I haven't posted in a while. But this summer I'm hoping to change that! This is very, very short but I think it's cute! LMK what you think! Thank you for reading! I apologize for any mistakes!**_

* * *

Regina awoke to the sound of her phone buzzing on her side table. She sleepily picked it up and glared at it. A smile graced her face as she saw the familiar name on her screen and answered.

"Why are you awake?" She said sleepily

"Why are you awake?" Emma's voice countered on the other line.

"I wasn't, until someone called me." Regina sassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Emma apologized.

"No don't be. What's up?" The question was followed by a long pause. She could almost hear the blonde thinking on the other end. Worried she sat up.

"I was thinking. Something isn't right." Emma finally said.

"What's not right?" Regina asked worry filling her voice.

"I'm in my bed. You're in you're bed." There was a pause. "One of us is in the wrong place."

Relieved Regina flopped back down on her pillows and chuckled.

"Well what do you say we do about this problem?"

In a blink of an eye grey smoke filled the air next to Regina and a sleepy blonde appeared, grinning. Regina opened her arms and Emma immediately climbed under the covers into them.

"I love you." Regina said kissing Emma's forehead.

"Love you too."


End file.
